leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Simon
Simon (Japanese: ラング Lang) is a character of the day who appeared in The Poké Spokesman. Simon has dedicated his life to interpreting the feelings of after an encounter with Pokémon 60 years prior. He revealed that during a twister, his father put him into a storm cellar for his own protection. During this time, Simon met a trio of wild Pokémon, who were also seeking refuge from the storm, and struck up a conversation with them. He considers this event to be the most magical day of his life, and despite his own doubts, he has sought to believe his own gift. Simon now operates a rest stop somewhere between Ecruteak City and Olivine City, that offers various treatments including a "recharge" bicycle remedy for tired Pokémon and "translation services", for a price. He approached and after noticing that Ash's Pikachu was weak. Simon informed Ash that the minerals in the ground were causing Pikachu to lose electricity, and spoke with Pikachu further on the matter. He invited the group back to his rest stop, where Pikachu could be recharged. During their stay, they were visited by Officer Jenny who believed Simon was a fraud after a string of reports matched his description. When she was about to arrest him, missiles were fired outside, causing a smoke screen so no one could see anything. Simon mysteriously vanished. saw him getting taken away by a group of shady men. It turned out that these men were fake Pokémon interpreters and wanted Simon to join them. He refused to join them, saying that what they were doing was wrong. However, they felt that he was a fake just like they were. Simon eventually left them in order to check on Pikachu, who had to be rushed to the Pokémon Center because he inhaled the smoke caused by the missiles. Simon's abilities were finally proven to be real when the fake interpreters sent their and to absorb the electricity at the Pokémon Center. He was able to explain to Magnemite and Magneton that they were hurting other Pokémon by what they were doing and they stopped feeding on the electricity. The Magnemite and Magneton eventually turned on their s and gave them an electric shock, allowing Officer Jenny to arrest the four conmen. She thanked Simon for saving the Pokémon Center and acknowledged his abilities as real. The following day, Simon told Ash and his friends that he was going to stop interpreting Pokémon, though they encouraged him to pursue his endeavors. Later, , who appreciated Simon's abilities and heartfelt attempts to communicate with Pokémon, staged a fake talking Pokémon encounter to prompt Simon to continue his operation. Pokémon Befriended Jimmy Zoppi |desc= was one of the Pokémon that Simon spoke to while he sheltered in a cellar during a tornado event. After the storm stopped, Simon left the cellar and hasn't seen Pidgey ever since. None of Pidgey's moves are known.}} Jimmy Zoppi |desc= was one of the Pokémon that Simon spoke to while he sheltered in a cellar during a tornado event. After the storm stopped, Simon left the cellar and hasn't seen Rattata ever since. None of Rattata's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon that Simon spoke to while he sheltered in a cellar during a tornado event. After the storm stopped, Simon left the cellar and hasn't seen Oddish ever since. None of Oddish's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=亀山助清 Sukekiyo Kameyama こおろぎさとみ Satomi Koorogi (young) |en=David Brimmer Tara Jayne (young) |he=עמי מנדלמן Ami Mendelman (Old) |it=Mario Scarabelli |pt_br=Élcio Sodré |pl=Krzysztof Zakrzewski Renata Berger (young) |es_eu=Luis Gaspar Pilar Martín (young) }} Trivia * Simon's Japanese name, Lang, is a pun on the word "language". His English name may come from the children's game . * Simon's ability to communicate with Pokémon is not unlike 's and N's. Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Simon it:Simon